The present invention relates to roller frames in general and, in particular, to a new and useful closed annular vibrator roller frame which rotatably carries a vibrator roller with hydraulic motor and connecting gears.
Roller frames for supporting vibrator rollers are known in general. These roller frames are rectangular or square in plan and essentially consist of four straight steel sections joined by welded seams at the corner regions of the roller frame. Lobes are welded on inside the roller frame. In addition, the roller frame is provided with several connection bores. A manufacturer is not free in arranging the lobes and connection bores in the individual vibrator rollers because it is necessary to mount, in or near these rollers, at least one hydraulic motor for the drive of the unbalance generator, and a planetary gear located inside the vibrator roller. In the known welded roller frames, as a rule, at least two parallel frame sides are made of relatively thick-walled sections, while the two other frame sides or ends which connect the thick-walled frame parts are much thinner. This results in a drastic difference in mass in the transitional corner regions, where the roller frame is welded together. These welded roll frames very often break in the corner regions.